The invention relates in general to protective devices and in particular to a new and useful protective mask to be worn when changing clothes, to avoid soiling of clothes by makeup and/or to protect hairdos.
From German No. OS 25 16 892 a makeup protection in the form of an arched plate plastic is already known which is waterproof and is held before the eyes when washing one's hair. This is to prevent that the eye makup smears due to water.